


Thrown to the Wind

by riventhorn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sex, Humor, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s called <i>love making</i>, Merlin. Judging by the absurd way you’ve been behaving, your education has been severely lacking in this, as in so many matters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrown to the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).



> Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended; no profit is being made from this

Arthur shifted in his chair and tried not to scratch at the bits of hay embedded in hard-to-reach corners of his tunic. Gaius was droning on about improvements to the water supply, Uther and the rest of the Council nodding solemnly. He should be listening, too, so that he was ready with a comment when his father asked for his input. But all he could think of was how he had pinned Merlin down in the hay in the stables and—

Well, he wasn’t really sure _what_ had happened next, to be honest. One moment he had been preparing to divest Merlin of his neckerchief in order to find out if the soft skin along his collarbone was really as tempting as it appeared. The next, he had been flat on his back, arms full of bony, enthusiastic limbs and Merlin’s warm, onion-scented breath heavy in his face.

“Mer—” he had begun, and then cut off with an unmanly squawk as rough fingers closed around his prick. How Merlin had gotten his laces undone so quickly, he had no idea. Then it had transpired that Merlin had undone his own laces as well, and Arthur had a confused impression of another prick rubbing alongside his while Merlin’s neckerchief had flapped over his mouth and nose. He had gotten an unpleasant mouthful of dirty linen but hadn’t been able to extract his hands from the flurry of limbs moving over him to do anything about it. He had just managed to spit out the cloth when Merlin’s fingers performed a marvelous little maneuver. He was suddenly coming, Merlin’s neckerchief getting into his mouth _again_ when he opened it to let out a shocked groan.

He had blearily tried to regroup, only to find that Merlin was already clambering to his feet, looking well-pleased with himself. By accident he had elbowed Arthur in the stomach, and Arthur had still been gasping when Merlin had dragged him upwards, dusted off the worst of the hay, and given him a cheery, “I must be off to help Gaius, milord!” before planting an onion-flavored, smack of a kiss on his cheek and then dashing out the door.

_This_ , Arthur reflected, was why he did not normally tup peasants.

But the usual, well-ordered ways of his world had been thrown to the wind when Merlin appeared. Which was why, a day later, he found himself standing in the corridor outside the kitchens, covered in flour and still sneezing, hosen unpleasantly damp and hair askew, once more having been overwhelmed by the exuberant rutting of his servant.

Clearly, drastic measures needed to be employed.

Plying Merlin with wine was perhaps a bit underhanded, but he was not going to let that soft, dark hair, winsome mouth, and plump cock escape from him a third time. He led a giggling, lax-limbed Merlin to his bed and pushed him gently down, straddling his hips to be on the safe side.

“Oh,” Merlin said when Arthur drew away his neckerchief and tossed it into a dark corner. “Oh,” he said again when Arthur kissed and nibbled at his neck before sliding a hand under his tunic to finger one of Merlin’s nipples.

His blue eyes were wide, and he hiccupped when Arthur squeezed his filling prick with an encouraging hand.

“It’s called _love making_ , Merlin. Judging by the absurd way you’ve been behaving, your education has been severely lacking in this, as in so many matters.” Arthur bent down to suckle Merlin’s earlobe into his mouth, relishing the little whimper it earned him. “As your master, I feel it is my duty to remedy your ignorance.”

“P-perhaps I shall require many lessons, sire,” Merlin stuttered as Arthur coaxed him onto his stomach and began drawing down his hosen, revealing the arse that he planned to spend a good part of the evening prodding open with fingers and prick.

“For once, Merlin, you are correct,” Arthur replied and rewarded him with a long, slow, and thorough kiss.


End file.
